Death's Shikon Jewel
by BlueWings900
Summary: An immortal with no end in sight decides to rid himself of the Deathly Hallows in ancient Japan. There he meets a young Midoriko who gains ownership of the resurrection stone. Tired, the immortal falls into a long slumber however when his stone cries to him, many years later, Harry can't help but go searching for his missing deathly hallow. Only to learn it was shattered. AU
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**I haven't read Harry Potter or Inuyasha in ages, so there may be a few things that are incorrect when I'm referring to certain things, so please excuse me. On that note thank you GorunNova for pointing out that the Sorcerer's Stone is not a Deathly Hallow. However that being said, the Sorcerer's Stone and the Resurrection Stone are two completely different things that have different properties, in JK Rowling's books (where the Sorcerers Stone grants immortality the Resurrection stone brings back people from the dead...) well for the purpose of this story I might (and probably will) say that the stone can do both these things even when I refer to it as the Resurrection Stone or Shikon jewel... yeah... so this stone is some almighty thing that holds the same powers as the shikon/ressurection/sorcerer's stone :) **

**...and now I have to make some minor corrections and change "sorcerer's" to "resurrection." If someone sees that I haven't swapped these two, please shoot me a pm or something. **

**Peace out! XD **

* * *

Prologue:

The sands of time never stop for a single person. Everyone has a beginning and an end, there is simply no avoiding it. Even if someone is able to put a plug on their sand glass, it will eventually continue on. Everyone has a beginning and an end…. well except the master of death.

He had a beginning but no end in sight.

Harry Potter stood in the corner of the hospital room hosting his great-some odd grandson. A notice-me-not charm was cast around him so he needn't worry of a doctor finding him. Not that anyone would be looking for him as Harry Potter supposedly passed away many eons ago. Ever since his fake death, Harry acted as a guardian to his descendants. Always there, but never seen. For many years watching his family live happy lives was enough to satisfy his immortal mind. Sure he cried over each death of his children's children, and their children… but this was the worst.

After the thousands of wars and plagues, the Potter line grew thin and within a mere century the last of Harry's descendants was reduced to one man. The man Harry was currently visiting, this harsh winter day in the hospital, was that man; the last Potter.

Although his great grandson lived a happy life, Harry couldn't help but feel he had failed his only living heir. If only Harry had saved his heir's first love all those years ago the Potter line would have been continued! But even The Master of Death could do nothing when death itself claimed a life. A lone tear slid down Harry's face as he let out a soft sniff. Death was in the air, he could practically smell his subordinate closing in on his grandson.

"Master."

Harry's eyes never left his heir's face. He only had a few seconds left before Death reaped the life of his last family member. A shaky breath was taken as Harry slowly looked away and into the hooded face of Death. "I…" Harry began, another shaky breath was taken and he suddenly couldn't bring himself to look at his only companion who had been with him through out all of his immortal life. "When you take his soul away, I'm afraid my purpose of living will die with him."

A hooded head tilted to the side, making Death appear like a confused child. "You want it to end, Master?"

"More than anything. I'm tired of this. Tired of seeing so many die, while I just…while I just live! I don't even know if I'm living anymore!" Harry's head snapped up to meet Death's. Green eyes shown with so much fury and life, that it was hard to believe the owner of such bright eyes wished for death. "This isn't living, I'm merely existing." Harry's magic flared and several electronics beeped and whirled. Slightly panicked of waking his dying descendant, he quickly gathered control of himself. "I'm sorry, I just-"

_Gasp._

Harry flinched as he looked back at the crippled form in bed. The heart monitor was beeping even more erratically than it did when Harry's magic flared.

"I'm sorry Harry," Death rasped out, dropping all pretenses and Harry knew he could do nothing for his great…grandson unless he wanted to make it worse. So he watched on with silent tears as Death waved a hand over the crippled form and gathered what remained of the soul before compressing it into a white ball of energy.

When the heart monitor became the resounding beep of a continuous flatline and the doctor ran into the room a bit of irritation seeped into Harry's core at the doctors intrusion of a private moment. But even as he contemplated ending the doctor's life for his rude interruption, Harry couldn't help but smile as his grandson's soul almost seemed to dance at finally being free from all the pain. Wiping away his tears, Harry lifted his hand out to the ball of energy, caressing the warm light that surrounded it.

"Nothing is forever, but you have been freed of your shell as a mortal. Until I meet you again in the afterlife," Harry bowed his head to the soul. He barely got to finish his last sentence as the soul zoomed out his reach and into the frosty night.

"Harry Potter, death at 12:45 pm." The sound of a pen on paper could be heard as the doctor filled out the certificate of death. "Hmm, this man lived quite a long life, hundred and five years old. He must have had a lot of stories to tell."

The Master of Death smiled a sad smile. He found it fitting that his last heir was named after himself. But atlas a small hole seeped into his heart and grew rapidly. His last descendant was dead and Harry no longer had a purpose. All these years his purpose was to watch over his remaining family and now… now he had nothing. It made him feel empty inside.

"If I may, Master."

Harry looked back to the hooded face of Death. His emerald eyes still shown with tears, but beneath the veil of tears was pure rage. A thunderstorm was brewing beneath those immortal eyes as his missing purpose turned into confusion with just a bit of madness.

Death audibly gulped at the look of insanity Harry wore. "The Deathly Hallows. If you can find new masters for them you might be able to rid yourself of your immortal status."

"I've tried, you know that."

"But a different time may work. You see I don't recall ever giving away the Deathly Hallows. I am the only Death in this world, but during my younger years I came across a man that fits your description. I couldn't put an end to him, but I remember when his soul was finally released…"

"Are you suggesting I was the one who gave the deathly hallows to the brothers of legend?"

Death nodded. "I am."

"And what happens when… I died?"

"You know I can't tell you that," Death chuckled. "But I will tell you that not all legends are entirely correct."

"I see," Harry replied lamely, giving Death an irate look. "Can you at least tell me where I died?"

Death threw his hooded head back and let out a hearty laugh, openly letting his Master know how foolish he was currently being. Harry huffed loudly and a crack soon followed. By the time Death finally got control of his laughter Harry Potter was long gone. "Good luck my master," Death chuckled as he cast a wandless tempus spell and checked time.

He startled, "shit!" Death wasted nearly an hour speaking with his Master and now he was behind schedule! He had souls to reap, darn it! Death cursed his Master, not for the first time, he hoped his past self would be able to pound some sense into that green eyed devil!

xXXXx

CRACK!

The sound echoed throughout the forest making all wild life deathly quiet and still. The only movement came from Harry Potter himself as he stiffly stood up. An immortal he may be, but apparition was hardly easy to stomach. Hugging his sides, the immortal promptly threw up his afternoon snack. He would much rather have taken a broom, but traveling through time itself wasn't something done with a broom and certainly not something a simple witch or wizard could accomplish with apparition.

Having effectively emptied his stomach, Harry cast a banishing spell over his emesis. Apparating millenniums back in time nearly depleted his magical core. He still had more magical reserves than even the greatest wizards, but the fact he was only at a fourth of his normal power was disturbing, even to him. Harry paused a moment, reading his magical levels once more before casting his senses out to the forest around him. There was a village a couple miles east of him, and by the aura surrounding him, Harry guessed he was in the Heian Period of Japan.

He frowned though, something wasn't right. The magic here felt new, while a more dense and dark volatile aura engulfed the forest and past the reach of his senses. The dark aura felt even more ancient than the magic he was use to in his own time. Although this demonic aura did remind him a bit of his own resurrection stone, its source was unknown and it worried him.

If the pure magic he sensed was as new as it felt, it would take a while for his reserves to fill back up. Either that or Harry would have to take a risk and use some of the "evil" aura this place was practically drowning in.

Sighing, Harry withdrew his senses. It wouldn't do to dwell on things he couldn't change, his own experiences told him that much. Running a hand through raven locks, Harry headed east all the while casting silent spells and charms over himself.

An anti theft spell to his pockets here, a protection charm here, and some spell work on his wands. Then of course the glamour charms to his clothing. It wouldn't do to walk around in his robes, so instead he charmed his clothes to look like a traditional kimono. He now wore a blood red haori jacket with a golden undershirt, his obi was also golden colored and held up his white hakama. All in all, he looked normal enough, for heaven sake he even charmed his boots into the wooden setta sandals. Of course nothing was too extravagant as to draw attention to himself but at the same time Harry couldn't bring himself to blend in completely; blame it on his Griffindor pride. His blood red Haori along with the golden silk he wore would draw attention, especially during this time of age when such bright colors were nearly unheard of and only ever worn by the wealthy. Still…. the fact he had no embroidery or a mixture of colors on the same layer of clothes would label him as a commoner…. a slightly rich commoner but not someone of extreme wealth and that was exactly what he wanted.

As the trees began to clear Harry stopped casting the numerous spells around himself and looked at the small village before him. It was a simple village, and while the numerous weapons thrown about the place was an odd sight it was something Harry was easily able to ignore. However the stench of death and the toxic feel of demonic power wasn't something the immortal could disregard… especially when the person had died prematurely. The Master of Death glared toward the house he could sense the demonic power coming from. While Harry couldn't stop the death of people destined to die at a definite point in time, he sure as hell could stop someone from dying before their time was up!

Fingering the resurrection stone beneath his first layer of clothes, Harry stepped fully out of the protection of lush greenery and into the village. "Hang on child," he whispered.

_"Stop there, demon!" _

Startled by the foreign language, it took a while for Harry to process and translate the words. By the time his tired mind realized the drastic difference in the Japanese he understood compared to the ancient Japanese language he heard, the man had a spear pointed to his chest. And by the time Harry came up with an appropriate response, he was encircled by hostile men all carrying muggle weapons.

"I am no demon," Death's Master said in near perfect ancient Japanese. "Please remove your weapon. I am a healer, and have come to save a life." A pale finger pointed to the house he felt the aura come from.

The man with the spear glared at Harry and slowly moved his head in the direction of the house but never once let his eyes leave Harry's form. The mans face became unnaturally blank as his head snapped back to face Harry. The spear dropped a bit and the immortal allowed himself to breath.

"Die! Demon!"

Breath caught in his throat, Harry took an unsteady step back. It would be all too easy to get away but a part of him, the part of him that so badly wanted it to end, forced him to act the part of the victim. Maybe this man, a man from the past could put an end to his life. Emerald eyes closed themselves from the world as Harry awaited the pain.

"Otousan!"

A shove.

Green eyes snapped open as a blur barreled into his chest and forced him to the ground. Harry gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, this was not the pain he expected. The Master of Death was so shocked that his grip on the resurrection stone loosened and it rolled out of his kimono and onto the ground next to him. Panicked, Harry ignored the weight on his stomach and reached for the stone, however perfectly manicured hand stopped his hand short.

"He's not a demon father!" The person who held him down spoke. The immortal flinched when the girl did nothing to remove her weight off him. Harry hadn't been this close to a person since his Ginny died, and now this child had her body draped over him! The physical contact was uncomfortable for him. "You should be with mother! Not taking out your anger on this boy!"

"Midoriko!" the man admonished.

Boy?! Boy? The Master of Death was no BOY! He was old enough to be this child's great grandfather! Despite the fact Harry Potter wasn't to be born until a few centuries from this time! He had years of experience under his belt and he was a far cry from a mere boy! A child like her could hardly understand the complexities of his mind, and she dare call him a mere boy when she had her body draped over him!? Is she in her right mind!? If he was a young boy he'd be having an entire sea of impure thoughts in his head right now!

Retching his hand free of her grasp Harry turned onto his stomach and pushed himself up in one graceful movement. Now that the girl was off his person he could clearly take in the brown eyes and midnight black hair. She looked to be 18 years old and wore a female kimono but with a few adjustments, the most major one was that it was a mix of a kimono and samurai attire complete with two swords attached to her obi.

"Midoriko!" the man, her father said again, but this time worriedly since Harry so rudely pushed her off him.

"I am no boy," Harry stated icily to the girl as he dusted himself off. He was aware that her father now seemed even more intent on killing him and turned to the aging man. "And I am most certainly no demon. Do you go about killing each person who happens across your village?"

"Boy-"

"I'm a man! I may be short but I'm 20 years old!" the immortal yelled, it was a lie he was several millennia old but he stopped aging when he was twenty so he was sticking with that as his age.

"Don't talk to me like that-"

"Whats this?"

Harry turned a raised eyebrow to the woman samurai. His heart nearly jumped in his throat as she reached for his stone. "No!" Harry, dove for the deathly hallow that was the stone. If anyone but a few chosen people touched the resurrection stone they would be scorched, and he'd be damned if he scarred the girl before him.

But he hissed as his hands came back burnt and smoking. Harry flinched away from the stone as he stared wide eyed… it couldn't be! He only just got to the past and already the stone chose a new master!? It was that easy!? Why hadn't he come here sooner?

An end! Could it be, he would finally meet his end? Harry watched with utter fascination as the girl, Midoriko, picked up the resurrection stone. She looked it over with curiosity and flipped it over her hands as her delicate fingers ran over the smooth surface and she felt the little cracks and crevices of the stone. Midoriko's face scrunched up as she studied it a bit more.

"Hah…" Harry started, a crazed smile gracing his face and as he watched Midoriko it only grew wider. Soon he was laughing hysterically with several tears sliding down his face. It felt as though a calming wave washed over his entire being as his magic sent whispers of a promise to him. The immortal- was he even immortal anymore?- felt free, for the first time in ages he felt as if his sands of time was finally moving again. He'd finally be able to rest in peace.

"This stone is strange," the girl stated and Harry forced himself to quiet down. "It has both pure and demonic energy. How is this possible?" Midoriko blinked at the stone as if not quite sure what to make of it, however a scream from the hut caused her to jerk her head in the direction. "Mother!" Harry could practically hear the unsaid curses the girl wanted to say at forgetting about her dying parent. Clutching the resurrection stone in one hand, Midoriko ran into the hut that Harry felt death radiating from.

The Master of Death grinned serenely as he felt the resurrection stone radiate power and encase the entire village in healing magics, even going as far as to call on the remainder of Harry's magical core. The immortal nodded to himself, this was it, his magic was keeping it's end of the promise; to finally let him rest. Now all he needed to do was will every last drop of his power into the resurrection stone.

With the stone finding a new master, he was to age like a normal man. However with his magic depleting itself to help the poor village before him, Harry was likely to meet his end very… very soon… Harry would be lying if he said he wanted to live the rest of his life and actually start aging again (as Nicolas Flamal- the owner of the sorcerers stone did), the truth was that he had lived for a long time and had no wish to grow old, he just wanted it to finally end.

If this was to be his last moment before his death, it was definitely a happy one. Especially when the stone saved a person's life and cleansed the barren village, making everything look new and clean. Though a part of Harry's magic sensed it was the girl's worry over her mother coupled with the power of the resurrection stone that made it have such a strong reaction. Yes, the stone chose a good master.

Harry smiled, he could feel his eye lids drooping and his muscles failing to keep his body up right.

He finally found his end and sooner than he thought too.

But as his senses began to fade from the world, Harry noted that he was still in possession of the elder wand and the invisibility cloak, two out of the three deathly hallows. A scowl reached his immortal face, he was beginning to feel the cold seep into his bones even as a small tendril of warmth promised to return and Harry recognized it as his stone. Its new owner would make it pure, but then it would be returning to it's master; Harry Potter.

So then…. this was not his end…

To his horror when he next opened his eyes, it was to the Sengoku period.

* * *

A/N: So I've never come across a story where the Shikon Jewel is the resurrection stone so I decided to write one! However if there is a story similar to this, I would greatly appreciate it if someone told me the title and author pen name so I can read it myself. I feel I'm more of a reader than a writer... Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the prologue to this story!


	2. Chapter 2: Alive again

Chapter 1: Alive Again

* * *

(About 700 years after the prologue and toward the end of season 1 of Inuyasha)

Finely curved eyebrows knit in frustration as a cry of pain disturbed the pitch black recesses of his mind. The shields he hid behind cracked at the sound and Harry couldn't help but glare at the imposing streak of white in his world of darkness. What felt like only moments later another shriek of pain and this time _help_, rattled the walls of his dark haven. Emerald eyes finally snapped open when his mind could no longer take in the blinding white light.

Now, when it was being tainted by demonic aura, the Resurrection Stone called to him.

Harry took in a wheezing gasp, the first taken in many centuries. His throat was dry, his skin cracked, and his muscles and bones ached from rigamortis. Breath after greedy breath, Harry could feel his magic seeping into his skin and burn his depleted magical core as it begged for entry. No! No, no no no NO! This couldn't be happening!

"Ah-argh!" Harry rasped, clenching his eyes shut. He could feel his core give into magic's begging and open itself up to the pure, raw, energy of magic. It was hot, so hot. Harry gripped at his haori, his fingernails even digging through the fabric and piercing his skin. The inferno raging within him was unbearable and for moment Harry let the fantasy of his magic killing him skirt across his mind. It was not to be though, and when his core could take not a drop more of the pure energy it exploded outward. His magic promised! It promised Harry that he'd meet his end! Why did his magic come back to him?

Just as fast as it came, the pain was gone. This time when Harry cracked open his eyes he was met with an appalling yet beautiful crystalized statue. Stretching from the source of light to the end of the cave was what Harry could only call a horde of demons. Each clawing and fighting its way toward the larger and more powerful demons who all looked ready to strike the proud figure of a woman samurai.

"Midoriko?" Harry asked no one in particular. There was no mistaking it, this statue was of that girl he met only…. he cast a tempus spell and checked the date, seven centuries ago… it seemed so much shorter than that, as if he just met the child the day before.

He didn't get to dwell on this however as he soon heard shouting. Casting a notice-me-not charm, Harry melted into the shadows.

"The explosion came from in here!" a voice yelled.

"Father, you don't actually think a demon got passed the barrier do you?" A girl at the age of 16 asked. She took a step into the cave and Harry could just make out the multiple figures behind the girl. It seemed as if they all respected her authority even at her young age. The Japanese girl scanned the cave, her trained eyes darting into every nook and cranny a person could hide in. Eventually her eyes fell on Harry and for a second he was sure she could somehow see through his spell. But her eyes drifted away.

Then, suddenly - "the demon drifter is gone!" the girl shouted and all at once a stampede of armed men raced into the cave to check for themselves.

Harry, shocked from the loud noise took a startled step back.

Demon drifter? Harry looked around the cave for anything that looked out of place. As it was, the only thing he found odd was the remnants of the termite ridden coffin Harry had been in only minutes before; it was scattered amongst the place. Wait… they didn't mean him did they? For the strongest and wisest wizard in time, it sure was taking a while for his brain to process everything.

"I don't believe it! Who would have taken the demon?" one man said.

"Hopefully it wasn't a parasite looking for a new body," another said and all at once whispers erupted, either agreeing with the man or rebuking his horrid idea.

"Quiet!" The girl's father ordered. "No one is able to pass the barrier with the intention of seeking power. It was probably a stray explosive from the training grounds. Now everyone back to work. We have a Lord in the next village over asking for a slayer to kill a rampant Centipede Demon."

Harry let out a sigh of relief as all the demon slayers left the cave. When the last one was gone he left with an ear piercing_ crack_.

Not seconds later he arrived at a nearby lake right outside the village. Looking into his reflection, he looked no different than he did seven hundred years ago when he first landed in this time. His hair was still a messy mop of raven and his eyes shown a brilliant emerald that hid just how tired he was. Even his skin was still pale with just a hint of a tan. Truly the only real difference was how dirty he looked. His hair was knotted with cobwebs and at least an inch of dust layered his entire body.

He blinked, staring hard at his reflection. Then, almost painfully slow, he dragged his eyes away from the reflective water and toward his golden undershirt. Harry grabbed the two folds that hid his torso and even pated at the dust a bit. Still gold. The haori was gone! Panicked, Harry reached into the fold of his undershirt, then cursed his stupidity. He had no pockets, and those he had was in the blood red haori he shifted his invisibility cloak into. His gold was gone, but most importantly so was his invisibility cloak.

Someone STOLE his haori! His, invisibility cloak! Harry glared down at the golden undershirt. Nose crinkled as he cursed the unknown thief. How dare he- a mere mortal steal from the Master of Death?! If he ever found the thief… even if the idiot was six feet under and nothing but dust, Harry would resurrect the fool if only to smash the idiots face a couple times. No one- NO ONE stole from Harry Potter.

Out of all three Deathly Hallows the one Harry loved the most was the cloak. It was one of the only things passed down to him from his father besides the Marauders map. In truth Harry hoped he could find a new owner for the cloak last, but it seemed a thief took it! A thief! Harry really should have known better, he only cast a anti theft spell over his pockets. The idea of someone ripping the shirt off his back didn't even cross his mind… then again he really didn't expect to 'die' back then either.

Grounding his teeth, Harry banished the dirt and grime off his person. If he ever found his cloak, he'd make sure that its new master wasn't thieving fool like whomever stole it.

Harry sighed, at least, he mused, he still had the Elder Wand fastened to its hoister.

Two down one to go and he could finally say good bye to his title as Master of Death…!

Oh wait. His Resurrection Stone… there was something wrong with it.

Darn it!

One down, two to go.

Well at least he couldn't die. Master of Death and all that jazz.

Oh wait…

He wanted to die.

xXXXx

The next day found Harry spying on the estate of a powerful lord. His Resurrection Stone was calling to him from somewhere behind those shoji doors , he just couldn't pin point the exact location. Neither a point-me-spell, nor a summoning spell worked but as the Master of Death he knew it was within the area.

Harry peered between the cracks of the gate but just as he brought his gaze upon the lord, Harry spun around.

"Tch." There was something watching him. Eyes narrowed toward the forest and back facing the gate, Harry circled the perimeter of the estate for the seventh time that day. Something-someone was watching him and Harry couldn't find his stalker. "Curse Death," Harry muttered to himself and jumped into a tree. He had notice-me-not-charms of Merlin status casted about himself and yet his stalker somehow managed to see through it. The dark aura he felt seven hundred years ago only felt stronger and his stalker was confusing his magic by casting the darkness around the entire estate.

Movement in his peripheral vision made Harry raise a brow at a group of five demon slayers approaching the gate. Harry recognized two of them as the father and daughter from the day before.

"My lord! Its the slayers, they've finally come!" one guard shouted.

"I see," the balding man drawled. The lord of the castle sat between several guards with a cup of tea in his hands. His beady eyes followed the slayers as a predator would to his prey.

There was something wrong with the man. Even as he gave the group a fake smile, the lord scrutinized the slayers with a gaze filled with blood lust and anger. Harry inched forward, ready to shoot a stupefy if he needed.

The group of demon slayers made their way toward the lord and kneeled before him. The balding man seemed to question the lot of them and the youngest of the slayers looked tense as if the lord was specifically questioning him. Harry didn't give it much thought though, this was his chance to sneak in. His stalker seemed distracted now that the slayers were here and Harry would take full advantage of it.

Harry jumped from his tree and darted toward a slightly open shoji door.

There was no need to fear for the safety of the demon hunters. All five were well trained, and if Harry was right his stalker was who they came to slay. Or at least it seemed that way. As it was Harry could still feel a slight pulse of demonic aura coming from within the estate. He would let them take care of the underling while he dealt with the one pulling the stings.

It had been so long since Harry did anything beside watch over his family. So this little adventure was a welcome change. Before his last heir died, Harry was bound to watch his living heirs live out their lives then die, only for the next generation to take their place. It wasn't anything magical that forced Harry to act the part of guardian toward his family, but rather his heart. As a child, all Harry wanted was a loving family and after years of fighting, Harry finally got it.

When he noticed he wasn't aging at the age of twenty, Harry knew he had a limited time before he needed to tell his wife and friends. However the perfect time to tell them never appeared. Same day he realized he wasn't aging, he 'died.'

Harry didn't know the exact details, but when he woke up Death was there to greet him and told him of his new title and role. The purpose of his staged 'death' was apparently made to cut all his ties with the mortal realm. It was against nature for an immortal being to exist and have familiar ties with mortals. According to Death, he either needed to go along with the 'fake death' or risk a backlash…

Harry obviously didn't have much of a choice. Of course he was still allowed to watch over his family to some extent, he just couldn't interact with them. After his unprecedented death, Harry became somewhat obsessed with watching his family. He didn't sleep or eat for years at a time. The only way he would do either activity was when Death came to collect a soul, and even then his sleep was full of nightmares and he would only nibble on his food.

He may be an immortal but he could still feel things. Harry knew his body wanted to rest and have something in it's stomach. Hell, he even craved what little interaction Death gave him when he came to visit.

And that was possibly why Harry was feeling such an adrenaline rush. Watching other people live their lives was extremely depressing to the immortal, and for the first time in ages he finally felt like he was doing something- no, _living_ again.

Perhaps it was because his true death was so close, and all he had to do was work for it.

Rushing down the halls, Harry finally stepped into a shady room. Emerald eyes immediately met ruby and narrowed on the man - demon… no, that wasn't right. Despite the pale skin and black locks of hair on a strikingly human face this person was no ordinary human. He was a half demon.

"Who are you?" the hanyo asked.

Harry's heart beat faster at the question. He was actually excited to be having a conversation with someone besides Death for the past couple millennium. Too bad, the hanyo was somewhat of a demon. No pun intended.

"No one," Harry answered and plopped down on the opposite side of the table. A pink shard lay in a bowl on the table, and next to it was a wooden figure with hair weaved into it. "And who might you be?"

"No one," the hanyo returned in like. A condescending look played on his face as if he believed Harry was there to entertain him until he got bored.

Harry ignored the smart response and turned his attention to the pink shard. It thrummed in response to his magic as if greeting an old friend. As different as it may have looked, Harry knew this was his resurrection stone.

_Help_, it shrieked.

Harry flinched, eyes snapping back to the half demon with a snarl. "What did you do!?" He reached to grab his stone but his hand was stopped as his fingers brushed against it.

"If you treasure your arm I would suggest leaving."

Both men glared, daring the other to back down.

"What did you do to the Resurrection Stone?" Harry asked again.

The hanyo perked, "Resurrection Stone? There is no such thing…" He seemed to pause for a bit as if deciding whether to lie or not before speaking again, "this is a shard of the Shikon jewel."

"Shard?"

"You don't know?"

Harry shook his head.

A spine crawling laugh echoed around the room just as lightning thundered and a pained cry cut through the hanyo's laugh. Harry jumped up and snatched the shard as he looked toward the cause of the cry. He was only distantly aware when the half demon also stood with a clawed arm pulled back to attack him. When another gurgled scream met his ears, Harry popped out of existence and reappeared in a triangle made up of the father, daughter, and the son demon slayers.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. I didn't expect life to suck so badly so soon (like an hour) after I posted the prologue. But uh... Thank you all so much for the reviews! XD Also unless several people complain, I will provide a dictionary at the end of each chapter explaining spells and Japanese words, I may later move these to the top of the chapter so you may review what will be used to understand these terms as you read.

For this story, I have no plans on making any pairings for Harry, but that doesn't mean I'm not open to any suggestions. In terms of pairings: Miroku x Sango and Inuyasha x Kagome will be hinted at, but I'm not really much of a romance person to begin with so we'll just have to see what happens. I'm trying to keep all these characters in character (except maybe Harry) so if you have any suggestions for Harry pairings please don't break up any of the 2 I just listed. This story won't be following the cannon of the Inuyasha series, however in the timeline of things, most of Season 1 already happened and Harry is taking role around the time when Sango would join the Inugang.

**Dictionary: **

Haori - Japanese outer coat

Notice-Me-Not charm - directs people's gazes elsewhere from where the spell is cast. This does not make anyone or thing invisible but harder to notice.


	3. Chapter 3: Four Shards

Chapter 2: Four Shards of the Jewel of Four Souls

* * *

Landing in the middle of three fully armed demon slayers probably wasn't his best idea. Hermione would be rolling in her grave if she ever saw his stupidity, but Harry just saved a man and that would have surely brought him back into her good graces.

Harry coughed up blood when a bone pick with a chain as a tail, tore into his side and flew back toward it's owner's hand. Within a second, the boy slayer threw his weapon again and this time it lodged itself into Harry's back. Spinning on his heals, Harry ripped the weapon from his back and gave it a swift tug, forcing the boy to release his end of the chain. The child's dull eyes practically told Harry the boy was being controlled. Swinging an arm, magic wrapped itself around the chain weapon and sent it hurtling toward the boy. It looked strangely like a snake striking it's prey, but instead of biting into the boy the pick curved and the chain wrapped itself around the boy.

"My god, Kohaku…" the sister whispered. She looked beyond relieved that Harry hadn't killed her brother but bound the boy instead. "A web?" she questioned awhile later.

Narrowed eyes landed on the boy, Kohaku, and Harry was easily able to determine that yes, there was a web and it led to-

"He's the one!" the female slayer growled. Dropping her sword, the girl picked up her boomerang. "You did this to him! You're finished!" with a growl, she hurled the weapon at the lord of the estate.

"Sango st-" but her father was too late.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Her weapon hit true, slicing the man in half.

"You just killed him?" Harry whispered, eyes wide.

The girl turned back to smile at her father with a tired expression. With her back facing the dead lord and his (alive) servants, she couldn't see them aiming their arrows at her but Harry could.

"Protego!" Harry shouted, summoning a silver shield to protect the slayers. "Ventus!" was cast a short while later to knock back the servants. "Come on!" Harry ordered as he took Sango's hand and reached for her father's shoulder (who was checking on the now unconscious Kohaku), "we need to get out of here."

_CRACK_

Harry released his hold on the two of them when they reappeared in the forest. The immortal wanted to yell, wanted to scold the girl for what she'd done, but he squashed that idea. Sango was only taking revenge on the man who forced her brother to kill their companions. Sighing, Harry asked, "is he going to be ok?"

He didn't expect an answer, hell he didn't even expect them to talk to him, and after nearly five minutes of Sango and her Father checking over Kohaku and untying him from the chain, Harry figured he might as well leave the two. He got what he wanted… well part of it anyway. A shard of his Resurrection Stone rested in the pouch tied around his neck and judging by it's size he didn't even have a quarter of his Deathly Hallow.

It was strange. The pink shard was an entirely different color from the Resurrection Stone. Not only that but the hanyo had called it the Shikon jewel. The jewel of four souls… Harry didn't know why the man had referred to it as such. The Deathly Hallows were made up of three items not four and his stone was definitely no jewel, regardless of how pink and gem like the shard he now possessed looked like. One thing he did know was that his stone was powerful, and with it shattered many people could gain power that no being should ever posses.

"It was a trap," a hoarse voice said, dragging Harry away from his thoughts and forcing him to look back at the group he was beginning to walk away from. "The client wanted our strongest men to deal with the demon," the father began. "With two of us dead, and three of us so far from the village we have left our home undefended." The man looked up, past the large canopy of tree's, and gave a sigh of defeat before dragging his eyes back at Harry. He looked puzzled for a second but eventually frowned and shook his head. "You wouldn't happen to be a demon would you?"

"I am not. I am as much human as you are," Harry replied. Though on second thought, he probably couldn't be considered a regular human but an immortal wizard.

The man seemed ready to contradict Harry's statement, obviously remembering the odd display of power Harry had shown. "I suppose even demons can be humane." He turned toward Sango, as he pulled Kohaku over his shoulder. "Come Sango, we must make our way to our village." He motioned toward the sky and his tone became much darker, "before it's too late."

Both Sango and Harry looked toward the sky and cursed simultaneously. How had he not noticed the horde of demons flying over his head!? Harry glanced back to the oldest slayer, questioning how sane the man truly was. Surely he saw how powerful Harry was. Surely any normal person would have asked for help! Harry was about to reach out to the man and daughter when a cry of help screeched at him and his magic. Pausing in his stride toward the two, Harry knew he didn't have much time.

Those two precious seconds it would take to reach the slayers could spell out doom.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered as he quickly apparated without so much as a sound. His magic was responding to his emotions and need to save his shards, but more importantly his need to stop Death from reaching the village.

xxXxx

Gold eyes glared at the steady stream of demons flying overhead. Come on, come on, come on! Inuyasha turned back to face his companions and impatiently tapped his foot on the ground. Why couldn't his friends be faster!? Kagame said she could sense a jewel shard not too far off, and from the old geezer he had questioned, they knew a shard was within the demon slaying village.

Come on, hurry it up!

Inuyasha's nose twitched at the stench of the demons flying toward their destination. Argh! It was driving him crazy! Every second he wasted, waiting for his friends, was another second for Naraku to get the shard!

"I'm going ahead without you!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Wait, Inu-…. yasha," Miroku ended lamely.

A smirk curled at the edge of Inuyasha's face. He heard Miroku's order, and he'd be damned if he actually let a human order him around! Hah, what a joke. To think anyone could actually order him around.

Bringing up dirt as he jumped above the tree's, the silver haired hanyo could just about make out smoke coming from the village. He needed to be fast if he wished to get there before anything else could happen. His dog sensitive nose could pick out the smell of fear and blood mixed in with the stench of demons and his ears could hear the screams echoing through the forest. Damn it, if only he hadn't waited for his friends and had taken off sooner! He could just hope he got there before the jewel shards were taken from someone else.

Dashing forward in a mad sprint, Inuyasha shot out of the forest and ran up the side of the steep mountain. Jumping from ledge to ledge, he finally reached the spiked fence and easily vaulted over the top.

Without warning the hanyo cut through the flesh of several demons with his claws. Another swipe and an entire wave of demons were dead. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tessaiga as he dashed toward the nearest demon and killed it before bringing his sword up to block an incoming attack. Pushing back on his attacker, Inuyasha jumped over his opponent's head and sliced through the demon's neck as well the bodies of several other weaker demons. This was almost too easy.

"Aaaaahhh!" A family of three cowered in fear of a demon towering over them as the oldest two coverer their young child.

"Shit," Inuyasha cursed, parrying the attack of another demon before trying to race toward the three humans only for a group of demons to get in the way. There was no way he could make it in time! In his haste to get to save the family, Inuyasha brought his sword above his head and with a might swoosh brought it down. The effects were devastating as he managed to take out at least a hundred demons in that one attack. "Wow," was all he could say before bringing his mind back to the present. He would figure out how he did that once he saved the humans.

When Inuyasha turned back to the three humans, one of them was already being squashed to death. He was too late! No, he could still save the other two; but a scream, this time coming from his right alerted him to the many other humans who were in the same situation as the ones in front of him.

He couldn't save them all. Not with the demons spread out the way they were. If the demons were all close together he might have had a chance, especially if he managed to pull off that attack he did just minutes ago. Inuyasha turned from the two humans in front him. He couldn't save them, and he probably couldn't save the other humans who were to his right, but he could try to cut down on the amount of demons trying to swarm the place.

Facing the horde of demons in the sky, Inuyasha brought his sword above his head, trying to recount how he did the attack a few minutes ago. Then, he brought it down… but nothing happened.

"The hell!" Inuyasha cursed and glared at the sword in his hands.

"Protego!" a voice shouted and right before his eyes a cloud of silver enveloped the sky above the entire village. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare as the demons who had yet to enter the village, slammed into the shield. "Lanuae Magicae… abyss!" the voice shouted. This time a black hole appeared in the middle of the village. It looked a lot like Miroku's wind tunnel, and it even acted similarly but instead of sucking up everything in it's surrounding area it only sucked up the demons within the village.

"Leave at once!" the voice commanded.

This person shook Inuyasha to the core. As much as he hated to admit it, if he were to go up against this person there was no way he would come out alive. The hanyo didn't even want to look in the direction the voice was coming from. He knew that order wasn't met for him, but all the same all Inuyasha wanted to do was turn tail and book it out of there. His demon cousins seemed to get the idea well enough…

Gulping, Inuyasha forced himself to look toward the sound of the voice.

_CRACK _

Inuyasha flinched at the sound and almost expected to be hit, but when he didn't receive a blow he looked around and found no one standing where the voice had come from. The demons were gone with only a few casualties to count for.

"Inuyasha! Did you do this?" Kagome asked as she ran up to him. It was about time his friends got here.

"No," Inuyasha growled. Never again would he allow himself to feel so helpless. Never again would he cower at a mere voice. Next time he would save all the humans and take down the demons. Inuyasha vowed to get stronger so that he wouldn't be put in another situation similar to this one… Shaking his head, Inuyasha asked, "can you sense the jewel shard?"

Kagome shook her head as an answer. "It disappeared a minute ago."

"What!? What do you mean disappeared!?" the hanyo growled.

Kagome gave him an apologetic look and on her shoulder Shippo raised an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha, forget about the jewel shard," Miroku said. "These people need our help."

"The demons are gone. We need to look for the jewel shards!" Inuyasha gave his friends a look, daring them to contradict him but one look at Kagome had him backing down. The word 'sit' was on her tongue and he wasn't going through that again. "Fine! But when Naraku gets the shards before we do, don't come crying to me!" Inuyasha huffed and stomped off.

He paused at the door that led to a shrine. The building obviously saw better days. Its walls were burnt and the roof was non existent. Sniffing, his nose caught wind of blood and soon enough he found a large puddle of it. There was no body near by and no sign of anyone dragging the body… it was as if who ever owned the blood had disappeared on the spot. What was even stranger was the fact this was the same area he was sure the voice had come from. It was possible the voice was able to make things disappear at will. Inuyasha nodded to himself, yes it was likely that the voice had vanished a demon after severely injuring it.

xxXxx

Floating at the surface of the water, Harry was only distantly aware of his blood turning the water pink. Grasping the pouch under his shirt, Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He now owned four shards of the Resurrection Stone and he still had many more to collect. It was progress…

Before sleep over came his mind, Harry felt truly accomplished in a long time.

Harry's eyes drifted shut as he allowed sleep to overcome his tired mind and body, not noticing the small tug on his jacket and the furry body swimming next to him.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok so I have a number of questions. First off, am I using certain words too much? If so I'd really like to know so I can improve my writing. Secondly, I'd like your guy's opinion on what animagus Harry should be. I'm not sure if I'll make him one, but I'd like to keep that option open. I just don't want his to be a stag, raven, or crow, since those seem to be the most common for him and I want this story to be unique. Third, I'm still debating on pairings for Harry. I realize many of you want to see slash, but I honestly don't think I'm any good at slash... -.- I already have problems writing anything close to romance so I'd probably screw things up with slash :/ lol, I could try but I'd probably make all you boyxboy fans cry ^^;

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm sorry for not replying to any of you but I plan on doing so for all future chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And look, it didn't take me a month this time! XD

**Dictionary:**

Protego - silver like shield

Ventus - knocks back opponents like a gust of wind

Lanuae Magicae - means teleport in Latin (google translate) this is a spell that I made up and then I added 'abyss' just to make it sound cooler

Hanyo- half demon


	4. Chapter 4: Accio Shikon No Tama

Harry couldn't remember the last time he slept so well. So when his mind finally deemed that he had enough rest, Harry grumbled, turned, and shut his eyes, tight. Then his stomach started grumbling about being empty for a millennia and Harry reminded his tummy that he couldn't die from hunger. The aching pain from his multiple wounds were the next to bother him and again Harry told his body nothing could possibly wake him up. His mind felt numbingly lovely when he was asleep, and Harry liked it that way.

However having the wisdom of an ancient immortal was his downfall. The only way to have eternal sleep would be to die, and for him the only way to die was if he got the shards of his stone back. Unfortunately he couldn't search for his shards asleep.

Wait, what about… "Accio Resurrection stone." A second passed, nope, nada. "Accio Shikon Jewel shards." Great, just great. He really did have to wake up.

Harry groaned, forcing his eyes open only to find a furry butt in his face. Moments later the creature stood, turning it's rump the other way and stuck its equally furry face into Harry's own and licked him.

Yuck. Wolf drool.

Sitting up, Harry raised a brow at the wolf. By the jutting ribs sticking out of its pelt, it was obvious how hungry the poor thing was. The wolf smacked his lips as it continued to look at Harry hungrily but it didn't look as if it was going to attack him.

"Good, you're finally up." Both immortal and wolf looked toward the voice. Besides Harry, the wolf nodded toward the voice and walked away. "The name's Koga. Mind telling me what a human is doing in my territory?"

"I didn't realize I crossed a border of some sort, but thank you for your hospitality," Harry responded as he studied the demon before him. Koga was wearing the pelt of a wolf around his waste and armor over his torso. If it weren't for the pointed ears and not so human blue eyes, Harry would have thought this demon a human.

Koga made a noncommittal hum in the back of his throat. "You're lucky I didn't let my pack eat you. Times are tough right now."

"If they could eat me they would have been doing me a favor."

"We wasted valuable supplies on your wounds," Koga stated with a frown at Harry's previous statement.

"I didn't ask for help," Harry said. "What would you have me do? If it is within my power I'll grant you one wish as payback for your hospitality." Already, Harry's magic was humming at him to repay the demon.

Even if Koga didn't want anything, Harry's magic would force him to help Koga in someway or another. When Koga "saved" Harry, his magic saw the action as a favor and now Harry found himself with a "life" debt until he could pay the demon back. If he didn't pay this debt, Harry's magic would abandon him until he received a mortal wound. One good thing about being the Master of Death was that events such as these didn't affect him as much as it affected a normal wizard or witch. The average sorcerer would loose their magic until the day they died if they broke their promise or debt. On the other hand Harry could always take the easy way out and "kill" himself to make any promise or debt he owed, null.

Harry sighed when he received no answer, he'd rather not inflict pain on himself. "It seems like you don't know what you want. I'll be on my way then."

Of course if he needed to mortally wound himself in order to get rid of any side affects of these events, then he'd do it. Harry couldn't just stand around in this den until Koga decided what he wanted, that could take years.

"I already have what I want," Koga called. "If I didn't see this little baby I would have let my wolves eat you." Pinched between Koga's claws was the little pouch Harry had previously put his shards in.

"That's mine," Harry growled. His eyes locked on the shards he acquired. Damn Death! This was some cruel joke. First his invisibility cloak was stolen and now the shards!? He may not know who took his cloak, but he'd be damned if he let this pup take his shards.

"It's mine now. You said I could have a wish," Koga said.

"A wish that doesn't involve giving you parts of my stone."

"Stone? This is a shard of the most powerful jewel. A human like you shouldn't have one of these. Let alone four. I'm doing you a favor."

"You're stealing!" Harry roared. Thunder flashed outside the cave, echoing Harry's fury. Magic crackled around the immortal. No one, NO ONE, stole from The Master of Death.

"Woah," Koga mumbled. "It was sunny a minute ago."

"Accio pouch," Harry growled. He couldn't help the small smile at seeing his pouch and more importantly the shards zooming toward him.

"What the hell!" Koga yelped.

xXXXx

Inuyasha had his back turned toward the villagers as his friends said their goodbyes to the demon slayers. They had stayed to help rebuild and bury the dead for a week, and it was high time they left in search of the shards.

"Goodbye Sango," Inyusha heard Miroku say, the monks usual flirtation gone, but then that didn't mean the man's hands stopped roaming. Inuyasha sighed as he heard a slap.

Really, they should just ditch the monk! With Inuyasha's strength and Kagome's ability to find the shards, they didn't need anyone else.

"Why don't you join them Sango?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his ears twitching. No! The girl was still recovering! She would just slow them down! Plus more girls traveling with a perverted monk wasn't a good idea. Who knew what Miroku would do. He was already a handful with just Kagome… granted he stopped touching her, but that didn't stop the flirting!

"But father," Sango began, "what about the village?"

Oh thank the heavens. Someone had common sense!

"We're already done rebuilding most of the houses, and I'm sure we can support ourselves without you," her father responded.

Sango hummed, shaking her head. "I don't know them well enough."

"Does this have anything to do with the demon drifter?"

"No! Of course not!" Sango stated, just as Kagome tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder and motioned for them to get going. Well it was about time! They had some shards to collect! Still, even as they took their first steps out of the gate, Inuyasha couldn't help but overhear the father/daughter conversation.

"It doesn't make any sense. Ever since you were little you wanted to travel," her father was saying.

"I do… Just not with them. Not yet. I want to find that man. The one that saved us then disappeared," Sango said. "The description that some of the villagers gave, sounds just like him! What if it was him both times! I just want to thank him, thats all."

Him? Who was this man they were talking about? By the sounds of it, some of the villagers knew him too. Inuyasha scowled, trying to recall all the little tidbits of gossip he ran across while in the village. The only thing that came to mind was the rumor about a nobel with messy black hair and ancient green eyes.

Eh, looks like Miroku's crush already had a crush of her own. Inuyasha grinned. Poor Miroku, but at least another useless human wouldn't be joining their group.

xxXxx

Harry pulled himself from the smoking crater he was in. His fight with Koga had long since moved outside the den.

"You're not a normal human," Koga huffed. Unlike Harry, who was drenched in blood, Koga only had a bloody right hand. The same hand he kept punching Harry with. No doubt, most, if not all of that blood belonged to the wizard.

"Nope!" Harry chirped, dangling his pouch on a finger. The immortal was used to the pain of all his bones being broken and healed, in a never ending cycle.

"ARRRGH!" Koga roared, charging at Harry again. His fist slammed into the ground, making a lighting bolt like crack that zigzagged toward Harry. The immortal just grinned as the ground exploded from under him and sent him straight into the air.

"If you manage to kill me, I'll give you these shards for free!" Harry sang. The pain felt so good! It was more than the wizard felt in decades. To say Harry was a junkie was an understatement.

The demon stomped toward Harry's broken form, ready to send another deadly punch at the "human."

Harry just watched in childish glee.

"Boss! The harpies are back!"

Koga paused to look toward a member of his pack, another humanoid wolf demon and Harry's smile melted into a calculating gaze.

"Talk!" Koga ordered, and like a good pack member the man explained, pointing somewhere into the forest.

Sobered up, Harry quickly had his magic mend his bones and close his wounds. "I'll take care of it," Harry volunteered. Koga gaped, no doubt taking in Harry's _not _bloody appearance. "You mentioned, times are tough right now. It's because another clan of demon's are challenging your borders right?" At the nod Harry mumbled, "this should take care of the bloody magic dept."

"North right?" Harry questioned, but was already gone with a loud crack as he apparated away.

When Harry reappeared, he could clearly make out a humanoid shape standing over the body of a deer. Several wolves where scattered in the clearing, all of them looking injured but determined in the face of a much larger army. The pack of no more than six wolves, bared their fangs at the twenty or so airborne rounded grey birds with blue human torsos attached to their back.

"This is our territory!" the humanoid wolf demon barked out. "Damn it, Ginta, where are you?" he whispered so quietly that if Harry hadn't been who he was, he wouldn't have heard.

"Heheh, charge!" one of the birds laughed. It was clearly the leader of the flock, and much bigger. Harry's eyes narrowed, that wasn't all though… it also had two shards!

"Impedimenta!" Harry shouted and the birds immediately froze in their dive toward the outnumbered wolves. The immortal glared as the adrenaline rushed out of him but still willed his magic into sending thoughts of returning to their nest and finding a new home, into the harpies. If the dazed looks on the birds' was anything to go by, his knock off of legilimency worked.

Now that Koga's problem was solved, Harry flew up to the leader of the flock, his body supported by magic and the bird still held in place by his spell. Making a small but painless cut in the feathery body, Harry easily retrieved two of the shards before healing the demon up. The effect was almost immediate as the bird began shrinking. Without the shards power, the harpy now looked like the runt of the entire flock.

"Go," Harry spoke as he released his binding spell and sent one more powerful suggestion toward the flock to never return. Harry was just about to head back down when he heard the beating of footsteps.

"Oh, no you don't!" Koga dashed into the clearing, and ran up a steep cliff. Claws extended he sliced through the wing of the leader. "This is revenge!" Koga howled, as he jumped off the back of one harpy, sending it spiraling to the ground. Dead.

"Stop!" Harry shouted, but Koga didn't, he continued cutting down at least a dozen harpies. Thanks to Harry's mind magics, none of them even seemed notice their decreasing numbers as they continued to fly back to their nest. "Koga, stop! They're leaving! Impedimenta!" Harry cast the spell at Koga but missed. "Damn it!" Sending magic to his feet, Harry darted in front of the next to-be-victim. A hand lodged itself into Harry's torso but the immortal just grunted as he held onto Koga's arm and willed his magic to land them both on the ground.

Koga screamed, trying to yank himself away from Harry. "What are you doing! Let go!"

Finally landing, Harry pulled the hand out of his bloody torso and SMACK. "You didn't have to kill them! They were leaving! Peacefully!"

Koga fell to the ground, nursing his broken nose. "They murdered over half my pack! They deserved it!"

Harry shook his head. No. Everything, everyone, no matter how insignificant deserved to live. Being an immortal and seeing so many die, was enough to prove even that.

"Boss!" two wolf demon yelled.

"You're Ginta right?" Harry asked one of them, the same one that reported on the harpies returning.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"And you are?" Harry nodded to the other brother.

"Hey, are you ignoring me?" Koga barked out.

"I'm Hakkaku."

"Good, I need you take Koga back to the den," Harry stated then soundly punched Koga again, hard enough for the demon to loose consciousness.

"What!"

Harry squatted as he grabbed Koga's right arm, ignoring the brothers squawking. Moving the the sleeve of wolf fur and hummed at the sight of yet another shard and the jagged scar that ran from the elbow to the wrist. With his original four, plus the two that he got from the harpies, this would make seven. But the immortal paused, unlike the first shard, this one wasn't crying for help, and it was only a bit tainted. He clicked his tongue. Regardless of if his shard was crying for help or not, a person who abused the power and killed the hopeless, didn't deserve to keep it.

"Wait! You can't take that!"

"He abused his power. I took care of those harpies, without bloodshed but he was overcome with rage and killed a dozen of them," Harry monotoned.

"Koga did it for us! He's a true leader of the pack. If he didn't then other wolf packs would question him, plus they killed so many of our own," Hakkaku argued.

"An eye for an eye!" Ginta added.

Harry just shot a glare over his shoulder and tapped a finger to the shard in Koga's arm, purifying it to a pearly pink before pulling the fur sleeve back down. The wizard stood, and was about to leave when he got another idea. Picking up a simple stone he transfigured it into a small pouch and placed two of his shard into it, making sure that the brothers saw him do so.

"You have a choice. Koga is your leader and already has a shard. You can either take these, one for the each of you, and I'll take Koga's shard. Or I won't touch Koga's shard, but I'll keep these."

Ginta and Hakkaku whispered, and Harry just watched them, unsure of if he should admit that he could in fact hear them or not.

"Couldn't we take those, and then give them both to Koga?" Hakkaku questioned shakily.

"Good answer," Harry smirked, tossing the pouch to Hakkaku. "Give those to Koga. I'll be back to check on him. If I so much as sense that he's abusing the power of those shards, I will take them back. All three of them. And even then, there will be a day when I will need all the shards, and when such a day comes, I'll be taking them back regardless."

The look in those acid green eyes, so ancient and promising pain should anyone defy him, had both wolves nodding, regardless of their loyalties to Koga.

xxXxx

"I sense a jewel shard this way," Kagome said as she pointed up a path.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I smell wolf."

Kagome shook her head at Inuyasha's antics as her pointed finger curled somewhat. "I think it's a rather big piece. Either that, or someone collected a lot of them."

"We need to be careful," Shippo said, nodding to himself with his arms crossed from his perch on Kagome's head. "If there's a lot, or even a bigger piece the demon who has it, must be very powerful."

"Blood," Inuyasha broke in again, his nose twitching as he continued sniffing the air. "Someone is probably fighting for the shards already. I say we get there, deal the killing blow and steal the shards before either side has anything to say," the hanyo punched a fist into his open palm.

* * *

**Spells: **

Accio: A summoning spell.

Impedimenta: It's a jinx that makes people trip up, but it can also be used as a bind if the wizard is powerful.

Legilimency: Mind reading technique that requires eye contact. However since Harry is an ancient wizard above merlin status, he doesn't need eye contact... in this story at least. I also couldn't find any spells of suggestion that would cause anyone to obey the command, so what Harry used was a knock off of legilimency.


End file.
